The Ty Lee Show
by aniek90
Summary: Heey everyone, Ty Lee speaking! I have my own talk show where I answer your questions and have lots of guest so tune in and have fun! See ya!
1. Chapter 1

The Ty Lee Show

Mysterious voice out of nowhere: "Hello everybody and welcome to The Ty Lee Show! And here is your host, Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee: comes up the stage, making summersaults and other acrobatical things until she takes a seat on an old sofa "Thank you, Voice Mister."

Mysterious voice out of nowhere: "Voice Mister...?"

Ty Lee: "What's wrong with that? Unless you tell us your real name, I'll go on and cal you Voice Mister, Voice Mister."

Mysterious voice out of nowhere: "Please stop that!"

Ty Lee: "I don't hear a name!"

Mysterious voice out of nowhere: "But it's kind of, you know..."

Ty Lee: "Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad."

Mysterious voice out of nowhere: "It's Bill."

Ty Lee: "... moving on, welcome all readers to my new talk show. I know this is not the best studio, but we get some grant for every review we recieve, so those are very welcome. Because we don't have enough money, we have to go to the comercials. So give us money, reviews, and we'll make sure there won't be any comercials, we can invite more or more expensive guests, a nice studio, because this is just like a cardboard box, and maybe I will get payed for all this. Right now, I just do this freely, but I can't live like this forever. See you after these messages!

Commercial #1: "Now in stores! Miyuki's Cat Food! In broccoli, strawberry and caramel. And only now, three jars for the price of two!"

Commercial #2: "You feel depressed, bored, got nothing to do? Come to Mai's Club for Bored People. Here you can hang out with other bored people and be bored together. Why not share your boredom, talk about what you do when your bored. Next meeting: Bumi's Conference Room, Omashu, Earth Kingdom.

Comercial #3: "New collection for the girls with a taste of fashion! Fire Nation Capital Mall. Opened this Sunday."

Ty Lee: "And we're back! I'll tell you guys a little more about the show. There'll be at least one guest every episode, if we have enough money. I'll pronounce the guest(s) on the show before so you can also ask him/her questions. I also answer all your questions about your problems, love, avatar or any other one you wish to ask. Just put your question(s) or remarks or whatever you want to say in a review and I'll answer them in the next episode. I hope you'll send a lot so I can get out of this box. It has a bad influence on my aura. What about your, Bill?"

Bill: "Well, I'm not really into that stuff, but I could use some newer technology, if that's what you mean."

Ty Lee: "No, that's not what I meant."

Bill: "Oh..."

Ty Lee: "Well, you must be anxious to know who will be our guest in the next show. It's...MOMO! We're low on budget and he didn't ask as much as those other people. Well, time's up. Send all your questions for me, Momo or even Bill if you would like in a review and I hope to see you next time. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Bill: "And welcome to the second episode of The Ty Lee Show! Make some noice for the one, the only, TY LEE!"

Ty Lee: just walkes to her old sofa "Hello everyone! As you can see, or not, we moved out of the box but we didn't have enough money to rent a really big studio. Bill was so happy he got a new microphone, he took half of the money and got drunk!"

Bill: "I said I was sorry!"

Ty Lee: "I know, but I planned on using some money to get a new sofa, because there are mots comming out of this one."

Bill: "That's disgusting."

Ty Lee: "And it's your fault."

Bill: "OK Ty Lee, what do I have to do to make this up with you?"

Ty Lee: "We just don't pay you until we received the ammount you took back and you are OK with that."

Bill: "Bu-but I need to pay my rent!"

Ty Lee: "AND YOU'RE OK WITH THAT!"

Bill: "OK, OK, no need to get all pissed of."

Ty Lee: "Then you shouldn't have got drunk."

Bill: "I wasn't drunk!"

Ty Lee: "Yes you were! I saw you with Jun and when she had to go to the bathroom, you tried to make out with her Shirshu!"

Bill: "I did not!"

Ty Lee: "Yes you did! That animal paralyzed you and I had to drag you all the way to your little department!"

Bill: "So that's the way I got home."

Ty Lee: "See you were drunk!"

Bill: "No comment."

Ty Lee: "And now, let's go to our guest. Give it up for Momo!"

Momo: comes up and lands next to Ty Lee "screech"

Ty Lee: "Momo says hi. Before I forget to tell you, we have this guy who speaks Lemur and he translates everything Momo says so it looks like Momo is talking. How are you, Momo?"

Momo: "I'm fine, Ty Lee, thanks for asking."

Ty Lee: "You're welcome. Would you like something to drink?"

Momo: "Yes, please. Do you have red forest tea? Iroh made me drink that."

Ty Lee: "Of coarse." someone brings Momo his tea "Shall we start with the letters then?"

Momo: "Ok, let's begin."

**I have a question for Bill:  
Bill, why are you working for Ty Lee?**

**-****ForeverCharmed109**

Ty Lee: "Wauw, first question for Bill, so answer it."

Bill: "Why I work for Ty Lee? Well, ForeverCharmed109, in the first place it pays, well used to because, you know..., and second, I get to meet a lot of celebs like Momo. Hope that answers your question."

Ty Lee: "Moving on to the next one."

**I would like to join Mai's Club for Bored People if I may :P  
Very funny so far, and as for questions for Momo, I would like to ask what it's like having to constantly run away from Sokka in order not to become food... And I think eventually you should have Sokka as a guest. Yes. That would be great... Maybe some OCs from favorite stories... cough Aneko cough Sorry about that, bad cough... Anyway, great start!**

**-Ayama15**

Ty Lee: "Mai's club is in Omashu at the moment and I think she would be happy to have yo there even if she doesn't show it. She has to think of her reputation, you know."

Momo: "Well, Sokka only wanted to eat me at the Southern Airtemple, now he sees me as a part of Team Avatar. We even shared some cactus juice, although that wasn't one of the best things I've ever done. Oh, and he tried to sacrifise me to the Sea Serpent, but I forgave him for that."

Ty Lee: "Cutie tried to sacrifise you? That isn't really friendly of my Sokki!"

Momo: "It was nothing, really."

Ty Lee: "Oh, then it's okay. I'm trying to get him to the show, and to my house -teehee-, but he's at the north pole to do some stuff he didn't want to tell. Something about the moon, I believe. We can't get Aneko on the show yet, she lives in the futur remember, but the Mechanist is working on a time machine and if that's finished, we'll get her. Next one, this is fun!"

**Here's another review Ty Lee, so you can get out of your box.Good take on an old concept, I like it, it's very well written too. Ty Lee is in character, and I may have to drop by Mai's Club for Bored People sometime. My question is this: How come Momo is alive AND the last Lemur? He didn't get frozen in a block of ice for a hundred years like Appa did.****Very cool,Twilight Rurouni**

Ty Lee: "As I said before, Mai's club is in Omashu, so go there and you'll find it!"

Momo: "Ok, here's something I never told before. I don't remember! The last I remember is waking up near the Air Temple's Sanctuary. I heard voices and I followed them until I saw Aang, Katara and Sokka. I guess I fel out of a tree or something. Or I smelled Sokka and fainted laughs really hard!!!"

Ty Lee: "That's a good explanation. I also almost fainted when I saw Sokka, he's so cute and handsome."

Momo: "I guess you never smelled his sleeping bag."

Ty Lee: "No, but you don't know what I would give to lay in that one with him...day dreams about Sokka

Bill: "Hello, Ty Lee, are you allright?"

Ty Lee: "Don't wake me from a day dream about Sokka!"

Bill: "But we have to go to the commercial!"

Ty Lee: "That's right! We only have one commercial, because we still needed a little money, but you know what to do with that! Bye!"

Commercial: "Grand opening of the Avatar Aang Collection in Avatar Kyoshi's Museum, Kyoshi Island. There'll be an act from our Kyoshi Warriors and an interview whit the man who made the collection possible, Crazy Foaming Guy! See you tomorrow on Kyoshi Island!"

Ty Lee: And were back! Let's check out the next letter!"

**Why Bill? Should be Bob...really good depicting the dreaded commercials**

**-****SteelAssassin5156**

Ty Lee: Bill, you're not trying to get my job, right."

Bill: "Of coarse not!"

Ty Lee: "Thank the Gods! Now just answer the letter."

Bill: "Dear Steel Assasin 5156, you have to say that to my parents, they named me. I guess it was my moms idea because my father was fighting in the war when I was born. The first time I saw my dad was three days before my third birthday. I have a pretty good memory. I will never forget that day. The sun was shining, the air was blue..."

Ty Lee: "That's enough, Bill!"

Bill: "If you say so."

Momo: "Is he always like that?"

Ty Lee: "Exept when he's drunk."

Bill: "I heard that!"

Momo and Ty Lee: "WHO CARES!"

Bill: "Tss"

Ty Lee: "That was the last one for today."

Momo: "Too bad, this is indeed fun."

Ty Lee: Yeah, I hope we get more next time."

Momo: "I wish you luck with that. Who's the next guest?"

Ty Lee: "Let's see, oh yeah. We have two guests next time. Haru and Jet's spirit. All your questions can be send in a review and every single one will be answered. You ca also ask things about love or any other personal problems. Who knows, maybe it will help or at least cheer you up. I'd like to thank you, Momo, for being my first guest and I hope to see you again some time."

Momo: "The pleasure was all mine. Maybe I'll visit again some time."

Ty Lee: "And thanks to you, my dear readers slash viewers and hopefully until next time!"

Bill: "HOLD ON!"

Ty Lee: "What is it Bill?"

Bill: "We just received a new letter."

Ty Lee: "Cool, can I have it?"

**Hey! nice...I likes it. Can I ask momo a question??**

Do you like Sokka...why are you always around him??Have you ever heard of moapa??  
Well...I hope you get out of that box quik ty. 

**-a simple teen **

Momo: "Yes, I like Sokka, we became good friends. I guess it's because we're the only two who can't bend. Appa can airbend a little with his tail, you know. Yes, I heard about moappa and in case you want to know: it's DISGUSTING! Sorry for all you moappa fans but the chance about this happening is as big as a fight between the Earth King and Bosco."

Ty Lee: "Thanks you two, I guess my apetite is gone for the rest of the week. And unless some idiot is stealing money from the show again..."

Bill: "I heard that!"

Ty Lee: "...I'm sure we'll have a nice studio next time. But we can always use more money so ask or just say something again once. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Bill: "And it's time for another episode of The Ty Lee Show! Make some noice for the host with the pinkest aura, TY LEE!"

Ty Lee: "Hello, hello, my dear viewers, you enjoyed last show? As you can see, we finally have a professional studio! And thank the gods, my old grey sofa is gone! Now I have a pink one, yeahj! Bill payed his death, so we pay him again. How are you, Bill?"

Bill: "I'm great, Ty Lee. I payed my rent just in time, so I don't have to move. And..."

Ty Lee: "What is it?"

Bill: "I didn't get drunk since 'the icedent'!"

Ty Lee: "That's very good of you! Remember children, don't get drunk, or you'll be in a lot of problems."

Bill: "Yeah, don't drink!"

Ty Lee: "Why can't they drink?"

Bill: "Cause they'll get drunk, and die!"

Ty Lee: "I think someone watched 'Mean Girls' to much."

Bill: "What! I love Lindsey Lohan."

Ty Lee: "Isn't it amazig how you can go from alcohol to Lindsey Lohan? No wait, actually it's not."

Bill: "Don't you ever say anything bad about my Lindsey again!"

Ty Lee: "Or what, you'll kill me?"

Bill: "Uhm..yeah, yeah, that's exactly what I'll do!"

Ty Lee: "Remember, if you kill me, you don't have a job."

Bill: "Ohw..."

Ty Lee: "Can we go on now?"

Bill: "Yes."

Ty Lee: "Let me present you our guests for today. He's an earthbender, lives with his parents and a good fried of The Aang Gaang; give it up for HARU!"

Haru: -Comes out the stage door- "Thank you, thank you!" –takes a seat next to Ty Lee- "Well hello, gorgious."

Ty Lee: -giggles and blushes- "Welcome Haru. And now our second guest. His parents were killed by the Fire Nation, he loves to have a piece of straw in his mouth, has or had an eye at Katara and he's death; I present you, JET, or at least his spirit."

Jet: -comes through the ceiling- "Hello everyone!"

Ty Lee: "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Haru: "I felt a litlle miserable, but when I saw you, my whole world lit up."

Jet: "I'm okay, but could be beter, alive or something."

Ty Lee: "We received a lot of questions, so shall we begin?"

Jet: "OK"

Haru: "Everything for you."

**Okay... Umm... For Haru, What's it like to constantly have to see all those Kataang, Zutara, etc. moments? Does he wish he'd acted sooner and snagged our favorite water bender? And for Jet, hmmm... What should we ask? Ooh Ooh! I got it! Ask him his real feelings on the fire bending vixen that is Azula! And we should totally have him back for a tearful reunion when the Mechanist gets that time machine running... ****Maybe I'll have Aneko updated by then. Maybe...**

**-Ayama15**

Haru: "You mean if I have been in love with Katara? No, I haven't. I've seen her more as a little sister, you know."

Jet: "Who's Azula?"

Ty Lee: "You got to be kidding, right?"

Jet: "No, I really have no idea who she is."

Ty Lee: "She's my friend ever since childhood. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

Jet: "You're Fire Nation?!"

Ty Lee: "In one word, yes."

Jet: "Then I'm outa here."

Ty Lee: "No, you can't."

Jet: "And why can't I?"

Ty Lee: "Because you signed a contract and if you break it, your doomed to live an eternity on this earth and no one here is able to see or hear you."

Jet: "Okay, I'll stay."

Haru: "Next letter, please."

**Hello Ty-Lee! **

**Do you acutulley consider Azula a friend?**

**-azulafan360**

Ty Lee: "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

Jet: "I can think of some reasons."

Ty Lee: "Shut up! This letter is for me!"

Jet: "OK, OK, calm down and we move on to the next letter."

Haru: "Finally!"

**Another good one!  
Jet, why did Longshot notch an arrow before the screen went all dark in the episode where you died?  
Haru, uh I guess I'll just ask what's up. We haven't seen you in forever...oh, I think Momo is a better earthbender than you, sorry!**

**-Twilight Rurouni**

Jet: "How should I know, I lay there dying on the ground. But I guess it's some sort of tribute to me. I was their leader, their hero, their..."

Haru: "I think we get the point."

Jet: "Hmpf."

Haru: -reads the question for him- "HEEY WHY IS MOMO A BETTER EARTHBENDER? THAT'S NOT FAIR! THE AVATAR HELPED HIM IS WHAT I'VE HEARD!"

Ty Lee: "Calm down, Haru!"

Haru: "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN IF SOMEONE SAYS I'M WORST THAN A LEMUR!"

Ty Lee: "You just don't think about it."

Haru: "Hey, it works."

Ty Lee: "Now breath in," -Haru breaths in- "and breath out." -Haru breaths out- "You feel better?"

Haru: "Loads better. Thanks to you, oh beauty from the West."

Jet: "Bootlicker."

Ty Lee: "C'mon you to, up to the next letter!"

**Tylee I love this new show! O and Bill u bum stealing the money. Ok the question... Haru did u ever think of Katara as more that a waterbender that help u be reunited with your father, and bring all the other earthbenders back to your village?**

**-AngelFace101159**

Ty Lee: "Thank you, your a true Angel, you know that."

Jet: "Angel? She doesn't even have a question for me!"

Haru: "I guess that means people think of me as more important."

Jet: "Oh yeah? Then why do I show up in five episodes and you only in one?"

Haru: "You wanna fight?" -bends a rock-

Jet: "As you wish!" -takes out his swords-

Jet and Haru: "ATTACK!" -run towards eachother, but at the moment they should collide, they go through eachother- "WTF?"

Ty Lee: "Did you guys forget Jet's a spirit and you can't touch eachother?"

Jet and Haru: "Oh yeah." -go back to their places-

Ty Lee: "Now please go on with that letter."

Bill: "Please stop saying things about the money! My mom was so mad, she's grounded me and I don't even live with her anymore! I'm only allowed to go out for work."

Ty Lee: "I've been grounded once. I was cartwheeling through the house and I bumped into the urn of my grandfather. My aura was so grey that month and I've never been so happy to go outside after my punishment."

Jet: "I've been grounded a few times but I always got out of my window and my parents never found out."

Haru: "I've never been grounded althoug I've been arested once and sent to this work island to work for the Fire Nation."

Ty Lee: "I'm sorry."

Haru: "It's okay, you didn't have anything to do with that and I found my father there. And as I said before, I see Katara more as my little sister. I love her, but in a brotherly way."

Ty Lee: -snif- "That's so sweet..."

Jet: "Yeah, yeah bla bla. Let's move on."

**jiji...just getting better and better.  
So...Haru...do you like coughlovecough katara?Did you know Jet does...loves messing things up**

**-a simple teen**

Haru: "YES, I love Katara IN A BROTHERLY WAY! Jet does?"

Jet: "Well, I might have given some signs..."

Haru: "And you tell me now?!"

Jet: "Yeah!"

Haru: "You touch Katara with one finger and I'll make sure..."

Ty Lee: "Haru, Jet can't touch Katara. He's a ghost, remember."

Haru: "Hey, that's true. Haha, you can't touch Kataaaara, you can't touch Kataaaara!"

Jet: "But I can fly throuhg walls."

Haru: "Yeah, so wha...wait a sec...no way your going to do what I think you wanna do!"

Jet: "And what do you think I wanna do?"

Haru: "You wanna...I can't say it! This show is rated K+."

Jet: "Beside, you can't touch me so how are you gonna stop me?"

Haru: "I, I...I got it! I sent the Avatar after you, the Bridge between our worlds. Try and beat that."

Jet: "I think Aang would watch the show with me."

Ty Lee: "OK guys, that's enough. Who came with this stupid idea of inviting the both of you."

Jet and Haru: "Aniek did!"

Ty Lee: "Aniek, I'm gonna kill you for putting me up with those two idiots!"

Aniek: "Then you don't have a job anymore!"

Ty Lee: "Then I'll just paralyze you so you can't invite people or ghosts I don't want."

Aniek: "Yikes!" -runs very hard back to her house in Holland-

Ty Lee: "Haa, now we can go on."

**Nice hosting, Ty Lee! But do ya really have to have little "fantasies" about Sokka on the job? Hm?!?  
lol  
Really nice job with this so far! I love Bill xD**

**-xhenixp**

Haru: "What fantasies?"

Ty Lee: "I...uhm...I like Cutie a lot. Uhm...I got to go to the little ladies room." -runs to the bathroom-

Haru: "I'll kill Sokka! He's snapping away a girl I'm starting to like."

Jet: "Can I help? Thanks to him, I lost Katara."

Haru: "OK, but be quiet, Ty Lee's back."

Bill: "I love Lindsey Lohan."

Ty Lee: "Next letter please!"

**Hello spirit of Jet, I've never seen you ****dead, I wish I could (A).  
But how is life in heaven? Made any friend? Hooked up with Sokka's girl? O no, she's in the spirit world, sorry my mistake.  
But tell me, is heaven worth dying for?? **

**Xx Li**

Jet: "Heaven is fine. I met this guy, Zhoa, and although he's Fire Nation, he's kinda cool. We play cards once in a while. But take my advice, don't kill yourself for it. It's kinda buissy up there. Sokka's girl? Sokka has a girl?!"

Ty Lee: "That's what I want to know..."

Haru: "If you read the letter, it says she's in the spirit world so I guess he doesn't have her anymore."

Ty Lee: "YES, he's free! He can have me!"

Haru: "NOOOOOOO!"

Jet: "I think it's time to move on."

**Lolz funny commercials I kinda have a question for Jet's spirit actually...  
Jet's spirit, did you ever, you know, feel kinda... gay? ****If so then who was the lucky one?**

**-Xannijn**

Jet: "Me, gay, never. Although that Lee guy was kida hot,"

Haru and Ty Lee: "Who's Lee?"

Jet: "Just this guy I met on the way to Ba Sing Se. He was traveling with his uncle and he had this scar over his left eye. It looked kinda smexy."

Ty Lee: "ZUKO!"

Jet: "Who's Zuko?"

Ty Lee: "Did this Lee have a very pale skin and a little longer dark hair?"

Jet: "Yes."

Ty Lee: "And was his uncle fat and did he love tea, especially Jasmine?"

Jet: "Exactly!"

Ty Lee: -burst into laughing- "Then it was Zuko!"

Jet: "For the second time, who's Zuko?"

Ty Lee: "He's Azula's brother."

Jet: "So that means he's, he's..."

Ty Lee: "The Prince of the Fire Nation."

Jet: -faints-

Haru: "I guess it's going to be calm for some time."

Ty Lee: "I think so. Shall we just read the next one?"

Haru: "Good idea."

**I have a question for you Ty Lee. Why are you friends with Azula and Mai; none of you have anythnig in common?!?!**

**-mattimorphesis**

Ty Lee: "Well, we're all Fire Nation, went to the Royal Academy together and we all have a higher status than the normal Fire Nation people. And since when do you have to have something in common to be friends?"

**Hi Ty Lee, Love the show, well, I'd like to ask Haru if he had feelings for Katara. Oh, and I was wondering what happened to the rest of Jet's gang when they came to Ba Sing Se', and I'm sorry to hear that he died. ****Hope your studio is better next time! See ya!**

**-WtKatara**

Ty Lee: "Thanks and the studio is SO much better than we could have hoped."

Haru: "For the last time, I have brotherly feelings for her, now happy?"

Jet: -has woken up- "Most of them were going to help back in their vilages or visit other family. Some even stayed in our forest but we stoped attacking innocent people. And yes it's true, I'm death. I couldn't believe it at first but now I learned I just have to live with it."

Haru: "How can you live with something if you're death?"

Jet: "It's a saying, dimwit."

Haru: -being sarcastic- "Hahaha, you're so funny."

Ty Lee: "Guys, watch! Another letter."

**So, Ty Lee, when do you get the time to do the show? After all, running around as a part of Azula's team must take up a lot of your time. ****Just curious.**

**-The Laughing Phoenix**

Ty Lee: "Well, season three starts probably this summer so until then, I have nothing to do. That was the last one for today. Haru, Jet, thanks for coming. The time machine works so next time, we will have one of my favorite writers and good friend of Aniek, Ayama15 and her OC Aneko. She's Azula's futur daughter so that must be fun. I wonder if she nows whom I will marry. Well, reviews and questions are welcome and you all know what to do. Bye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bill: "Welcome to this episode of The Ty Lee Show! And here she is again, TY LEE!"

Ty Lee: "Thanks Bill. How are you?"

Bill: "I'm not grounded anymore!"

Ty Lee: "Good for you! Oh, before I forget, Aniek is also here!"

Aniek: "Hi Ty Lee, I couldn't let you have all the fun with..."

Ty Lee: "Shh! I'm so exited about our guests I can't wait to introduce them! Give it up for Ayama15 and her OC, Aneko!"

Ayama15: "Hey people! What's up Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee: "I'm so glad to have you here!"

Aneko: -staring blankly- "Aunt Ty Lee? Aunt Ty Lee!" -hugs-

Ty Lee: "Am I your aunt? Please don't tell me I'm hooked up with Zuko in the future."

Aniek: -laughs- "Oh no! Uncle Zuko married Aunt Katara!"

Ayama15: "Aneko! I thought I told you not to spread that around! You could mess with the space/time continuum!"

Ty Lee and Aniek: "Huh?"

Aneko: -stage whisper- "She's nuts with a capital N."

Ayama15: -glaring- "Never mind. Anyway, rest assured Ty Lee, you are paired with someone you like very, very much."

Ty Lee: "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Aneko: "It's-,"

Ayama15: -shakes Aneko-"What did I tell you about the space/time continuum?"

Aneko: "Yeah, whatever. Just keep in mind I could Kentucky fry you if I wanted."

Ayama15: "Don't make me press that delete button!"

Aneko: -sarcastic- "Oh, I'm absolutely terrified, Mistress."

Ayama15: -completely oblivious- "You should be! -turns to Ty Lee- "I would tell you, but if I did I might kill everyone in the world. You can never tell with time."

Ty Lee: -pouting- "Humph!"

Aneko: "You could just go read the story..."

Ayama15: "Yeah that would probably work..."

Ty Lee : "YAY! Aniek?"

Aniek: "Yes?"

Ty Lee: "Can I use your laptop?"

Aniek: "Why?"

Ty Lee: "So I can read the story."

Aniek: "Like, right now?"

Ty Lee: "Yes."

Aniek: "I don't think so."

Ty Lee: "Why not?"

Aniek: "Because I'm the one who gains the most from this show and if you're going to read, that'll take time and time-,"

Ty Lee: -dejectedly- "Is money…"

Aniek: "Is money! -Pauses as ears catch up with brain- Oh. Yeah. Not to mention I'm almost broke."

Ty Lee, Aneko and Ayama15: "What happened?"

Aniek: "Bill and I went out, as friends of course, and he 'forgot' his money so I had to pay. That's another reason why I'm here; I want my money back, Bill! We said we'd go Dutch but I paid for everything!"

Bill: -begins to sweat- "Haha, you know what's funny?"

Aniek: "If you don't have the money, I'll send my Kraken after you!"

Bill: "It doesn't matter! Do you know why?"

Aniek: "No…"

Bill: -sing songy-"Cause I've got a jar of dirt! HA!"

Aniek: "Well I'm the writer of this fic so I could just..."

Ty Lee, Aneko and Ayama15: "NO MORE PIRATE TALK!!!"

Aniek: "What?"

Ty Lee: "We said, shall we just pick the first letter and move on?"

Aniek: "Oh. Sure."

Bill: "Thanks Ty, I owe you one."

Aniek: "No, you owe me some money."

**Hey Ty Lee!**** I was just wondering, do you still like Sokka? He is kinda involved with Suki. Oh, and in case you didn't know, Suki is that Kyoshi Girl Azula fought. Oh, and did you ever like-like Zuko? Just Wondering! ****Toodles!  
P.S: Love The Show!!**

**-Pika**

Ty Lee: "Thanks! And of course I still like Sokka! He's, like, the cutest guy I've ever met! And let's just say, if he has the chance to know the real me, he'll forget all about that Suki gal and run straight into my arms! And no, I've never liked Zuko in that kind of way. His aura is way to -shudders- _black_."

Ayama15: "Amen to that sister! Though he is a _major_ hottie…"

Aniek: "You're _so_ right about that!"

Ty Lee: "Ewww! Are we talking about the same Zuko here?"

Ayama15 and Aniek: -dreaming away- "Mmmm...Zuko…"

Aneko: "Don't you hate it when they do that?"

Ty Lee: "Uh huh. And it's not like they're drooling over the hottest boy in existence. Oh, Sokki Pooh…"

Aniek and Ayama15: "You have no taste in boys!"

Bill: "Can we just get back to the letters ladies?"

Ty Lee: "Sokki Pooh…"

Aniek and Ayama15: "Zuko…"

Aneko: -muttering- "I'm surrounded by boy crazy morons… All right Bill, since no one seems to be paying attention, I'll take the next letter."

**Okay Aniek are you from a fan fiction then I obviously never read it at all.**** Also is zuko gonna be on the show, because in case you haven't noticed he is a total hottie. Yes I'm a zuko fan girl. I mean what girl wouldn't be.**

**-Michelle**

Ayama15 and Aniek: "YAY! ANOTHER FANGIRL!"

Ty Lee: "YAY! I get Sokki Pooh to myself!"

Aneko: "Hi Michelle. Since Aunt Ty Lee appears to be making out with a picture of my uncle Sokka, I'll be answering your question today. Aniek is a real person; actually, she's the author of this fic. I'm _from _a fic. It's even named after me: Aneko, Azula's Daughter. But I'm not allowed to talk about the future, am I Aya?"

Ayama15 a.ka. Aya: -snaps out of trance- "NO TALKING ABOUT THE FUTURE!! QUANTUM MUST BE MAINTAINED!! WE LOVE ZUKO!! DEATH TO ZHAO!! VIVA LA VIDA LOCA!!"

Aniek: "I SECOND THAT MOTION!!!"

Ty Lee: -continues to kiss Sokka's picture-

Bill: -hums- "Livin' La Vida Loca" -by Ricky Martin- "Upside, inside out…

Aneko: "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?!!"

-Crickets-

Aneko: "Thank you. And as for whether Zuko will be on the show, that's up to Aniek. However, judging from her and Aya's reaction, he'll be on pretty soon."

Aniek: "Yes. He will. Count on it."

Ty Lee: "Shall we move on?"

Aneko: "Yes. Let's."

**Great story so far! by the way...you didn´t tell us who´s the next guest!! Can you bring Azula...someday? So...um...I suport Tykka (ty leexsokka) ! I hope you marry him...but be careful...as far as I nows every girlfrien****d he has ends up diyng...by the way did you--Azula or Mai-killed Suki?The Kyoshi warior leader...ANSWER ALREADY!**

**-a simple teen**

Ty Lee: "All right, all right, no need to shout! And I assure you, I DID tell you who the next guests were. It's Aneko, remember? And of course Azula will come! She's my friend, even if she does get a little cranky sometimes…"

Aneko: "Ain't that the truth… But she really is a great person. Really."

Ty Lee: "And on the subject of Sokki Pooh, I'm also a Ty Lokka shipper! And what do you mean by 'girlfriends' anyway? He never said they were _really_ dating. And besides, Sokka was probably just trying to be nice."

Ayama15: -Muttering- "Yeah right. He kissed 'em both, long and hard..."

Ty Lee: -ignoring previous comment- "And about the Kyoshi Wariors, I promised Mike and Bryan not to talk about that. Sorry."

Aneko: "As for me, she, Suki, isn't talked about in the future, but I don't think it's because she's dead. It's probably because Aya was too lazy to mention her…"

Ayama15: "Yeah. That's probably true."

Aniek: "And by the way, thanks for three reviews!"

Ty Lee: "Yes, and I also want to thank The Twilight Rurouni and Airbender.tk because they also reviewed all the previous shows! I love you, girls! Oh Aneko, before I forget, you need to answer a few questions so the audience will know you a little better."

Aneko: "Ok, bring it on!"

Ty Lee: "Name?"

Aneko: "I think that a little obvious…"

Ty Lee: "Okay then, how about nicknames?"

Aneko: Well, most of my family calls me Aniek, but my youngest cousin Yuri can't say that yet, so she calls me Neko.

Ayama15: "Just as trivia, me giving Aneko the nickname Aniek is what really started our (Aniek and I) friendship. She was my most frequent reviewer, so I decided to add in the name."

Ty Lee: "And just how old are you Aneko?"

Aneko: "I turned 15 this summer."

Ty Lee: "Gender?"

Aneko: "Do I really have to answer that?"

Ty Lee: "I guess you're right… Bill, no more asking people's gender!"

Bill: -muttering- "Oh, all right…"

Ty Lee: "And what nation are you from?"

Aneko: "Well, that's a little tough to say. I guess Fire Nation, but due to recent… developments, I'm not so sure anymore."

Ty Lee: "Can you tell-,"

Ayama15: -interrupting- "It's a bit of a sore subject, Ty Lee. But as always, you can go check out the story.

Ty Lee: "Okay then, are you a bender?"

Aneko: "I'm a fire bender like my mother. She taught me everything."

Ty Lee: "And that leads us to the next question. Can you tell us about your parents?"

Aneko: "If you don't mind, I'd like to let Aya handle this one. It's not something I feel comfortable talking about right now…"

Ty Lee: "Of course. Go ahead Ayama."

Ayama15: "Well, even before I started writing, I knew Aneko would be the daughter of Azula. I absolutely love the character. But I wasn't sure who her dad was going to be. Even though I experimented with a lot of pairings I don't particularly like, I did _not _want to pair Azula with Sokka-,"

Ty Lee: -gasps in horror-

Ayama15: "Or with Aang, and I couldn't really think of anything to do. Then I stumbled upon one of the only other choices. This, of course, was before a certain episode, but I still like the idea. That's all I have to say on that subject. If you want to know more, you know what to do."

Ty Lee: "Okay. Aneko, do you have any pets?"

Aneko: "No. But when Uncle Aang is at the palace I always visit Appa and Momo."

Ty Lee: "Is that the little lemur from Ba Sing Se? He was so cute!"

Ayama15: "I know! Almost as cute as Z-,"

Aneko:-in a towering, fire spitting rage- "STOP TALKING ABOUT MY UNCLE!!!"

Ayama15: -cowering- "okay…"

Ty Lee: "Do you have a favourite color?"

Aneko: "Umm… I'd have to say gold. Not to sound greedy, but I really like the shine it has. My second favourite color is blue."

Ty Lee: "Favorite animal?"

Aneko: "I'd have to say lemurs. No offence to Appa, but lemurs are so cute!"

Ty Lee: "Who's your best friend?"

Aneko: "I don't actually have any friends outside my family. As a princess, even if I don't often use that title, it's not easy for me to get out of the palace and meet people. But in my family, I have to say your future self."

Ty Lee: "Wow, thanks!"

Aneko: "Anytime!"

Ty Lee: "Do you have any hobbies?"

Aneko: "Well, I always find time to practice my fire bending and hand-to-hand, but something I've always loved is music."

Ty Lee: "Really?"

Aneko: "Yeah. A little strange, I know, but Aya is in love with anything to do with music."

Ayama15: "That is so true."

Aneko: "And she constantly imagines me singing Alison Krauss songs around a campfire. Which I find somewhat disturbing, but I like the music, so I put up with it."

Ayama15: "Has anyone seen Aniek?"

Aneko: "Now you mention it, no."

Ty Lee: "She's probably doing some writer stuff. I'm sure she'll be here soon, but let's move on to the next letter!"

**how can Aneko stand having such a heartless mom, and who on EARTH had the courage to marry Azula?!**

**-TheTwilightRurouni**

Aneko: "Well, it's a little hard to explain. But long story short, Mom was just putting up a really good front. Eventually she helped Uncle Aang overthrow my grandfather. I know you're going to say that she's evil or sadistic, but keep in mind that Mike and Bryan exaggerate some stuff. Otherwise the show wouldn't be so exciting!"

Ayama15: "Also, Aneko's father wasn't exactly married to Azula. I'm not even sure they have our kind of marriage in the Avatar universe. But as I've said before, you can always go read the story."

Ty Lee: "Ready for the next one?"

**Okay a question for Aneko: Do you feel sorry for what your mother(Azula) has done?  
Oh and one for Ty Lee too: How do you actually feel to see Sokka paired up with so many girls(or boys :P)?**

**-slimmeiske2**

Aneko: "Oh, definitely. But as you already know from the question before, some things have been exaggerated…"

Ty Lee: "Don't worry, Sokki pooh is only really 'paired up' in fanfics, but mark my words; TY LOKKA WILL BE MAIN PAIRING IN THE SHOW! Or at least, I hope so...next one, please."

**Ty Lee:****  
Why do you look so smexy XD XD XD**

**-****SteelAssassin5156**

Aneko: "Uh, can you take that to another room? Kinda freakin' me out here…"

Ayama15: "Oh, grow up Neko."

Ty Lee: "Why I look smexy? I think it runs in the family -winks- My mom had a hole buch of 'fan boys' if I can call it that way. And thanks for the compliment, I hope Sokka is thinking the same thing!"

**Have you ever met Rock Lee from the Leaf village? I think the two of you would make real good friends.**

**-The Moonrunner**

Ty Lee: "No, I don't think I know that guy. But who could be better than Sokka?"

Ayama15: "I know someone!"

Ty Lee and Aneko: "STOP TALKING ABOUT ZUKO!"

Ayama15: "Whatever..."

Bill: -runs in front of the stage- "AAAH STOP HER SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Aniek: -runs after Bill- "GET BACK HERE AND PAY ME, KRENTERIG VENTJE!"

Aneko: "What does 'krenterig ventje' mean?"

Ayama15: "Must be something Dutch."

Ty Lee: "That's probably it. Well, Aneko, Ayama15, it was nice having you here on the show."

Ayama15: "Always, Ty Lee."

Aneko: "Yes, it was great being here, Aunt Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee: "I'm already looking forward to the future!"

Bill: -goes back to his little audio chamber, rubbing his butt- "Ouch! that girl really knows how to kick some butt..."

Aniek: -is flapping about one hundred dollars in notes- "So the show's over for this chap? It was nice, wasn't it? Hmm...I wonder how many euros this is" -walks of the set-

Ty Lee: "Thank you for watching! If you want to know more about Aneko, read 'Aneko: Azula's Daughter' by Ayama15 (as she's hinted at numerous times) and we'll see you next week! We'll have one of my best friends on the show, MAI! Question or remarks are as usual welcome in a review, so you know what to do! See ya!"


	5. Chapter 5

Bill: "W-w-w-w-welcome to the-the-the Ty Lee Show-ow-ow!"

Ty Lee: "BILL, STOP SOUNDING LIKE A DJ SONG!"

Bill: "Someone is a little pissed off..."

Ty Lee: "No, I just don't like it when people repeat parts of words."

Bill: "Riiiiight..."

Ty Lee: "Please quit it or else I'm forced to let you sit on a chair concrete. I know your butt is still aching from last show."

Bill: "Ok, I'll stop...and it is indeed really hurting."

Ty Lee: "Thanks Bill. And now, let's go to our guest. She's one of my best frieds, here's MAI!" -runs towards Mai and hugs her-

Mai: "Ty, stop, we're airing!"

Ty Lee: "Don't worry, they all saw it in 'Return to Omashu'."

Mai: "Oh, allright. Isn't Aniek here?"

Ty Lee: "No, she's buissy behind the scenes to make everything look good."

Mai: "Too bad. I wanted her to learn me that awesome kick she used on Bill. I saw it all hapening."

Ty Lee: "You did? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Mai: "Well, we hardly see you anymore. You're so buissy with this show."

Ty Lee: "But it's fun doing this! I get the chance to meet so many people!"

Mai: "If you say so."

Ty Lee: "Shall we begin with the first letter?"

Mai: "Ok, I got nothing else to do."

**It's me the zuko fan from before in case you forgot me.**** Anyway Mai why are you always being so...so Moody. Why can't you just try being happy. I mean it works for ty lee. She's always gigliesh. I did spell that right.**

**-Michelle**

Mai: "I'm not moody, I'm just bored."

Ty Lee: "You should have seen her at the Conquering Party in the Earth King's Palace" -starts laughing-

Mai: "Tyhy! You promised not to tell! And besides, I had some Cactus Juice. It wasn't my fault!"

Ty Lee: "Then you shouldn't have ordered it."

Mai: "I didn't. It was given to me."

Ty Lee: "Then you shouldn't have taken it."

Mai: "How can I reject something given to me by Zuko!?"

Ty Lee: "Ah, that changes things. Now I think of it, I didn't see you or Zuko after Azula's speech." -grins-

Mai: "We were...that's none of your business!"

Ty Lee: "Shall we just move on?"

Mai: "Please!"

**Guess teh hyperlinks didn't work... Oh well. Anyway, don't have much to say about this one, since I wrote half of it... But I do have a question for Mai. What's it like to be best friends with people like Ty Lee and Azula? Ty Lee is pretty much your polar opposite, and you don't strike me as the kind of person who would like almost killing people (Poor Aang), or hurting cute little animals, which is probably something Azula would do. ****Anyway, great job again Aniek!**

**-Ayama15**

Mai: "My parents and Ty's are nobles and that's how the three of us became friends. Water and fire are opposites, earth and air are opposites, but people still ship Zutara -throws up- and Taang so why is our friendship so weird. And Azula doesn't hurt cute little animals who cross her path, she usually kills them."

Ty Lee: "You tell 'em, sister! And Aniek says thanks!"

Mai: "Next one, it feels good to talk about yourself."

Ty Lee: "OH MY AGNI! MAI ISN'T BORED! THAT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!"

Bill: "NOO, I HAVEN'T BEEN MARRIED YET!!!"

Mai: "Please, give me some fun."

Ty Lee: "False alert. She's bored again."

Mai: -shrugs-

**Ty Lee! I still love the show, SOKKA IS HOT! Sorry. Anyway, Mai, why were you so not interested in getting your brother back from the Avatar? And could you teach me some stuff with your throwing object things? See Ya! and keep up the awesome work. Oh, and hi Bill.**

**-WtKatara**

Bill: "Hi WtKatara!" -waves-

Ty Lee: "GET AWAY FROM MY SOKKI POOH!!"

Mai: "You bet _I_ wanted my little bro back! Azula made me. It was part of our get-the-Avatar-and-bring-him-to-Ozai plan. Oh, and always have both your eyes opened if you throw with knives, stars or even if you fire an arrow, you'll see twices as much."

Ty Lee: "Where have I heard that before?"

Mai: "It's from Pocahontas. I was watching it with Tom-Tom recently."

Ty Lee: "Of course, how could I gorget! That John Smith guy is also kinda cute. But Sokka is cuter!"

Mai: "And Zuko!"

Ty Lee: "Please, not another fangirl! Last time, Ayama15 and Aniek were day dreaming about him!"

Mai: "I'm not a fangirl! I'm a main charackter and the best choice to be the futur Fire Lady!"

Ty Lee: "I hope Azzi isn't watching..."

Bill: "Who's Azzi?"

Mai: "That's Azula's nickname. Zuzu and Azzi, children of Fire Lord Ozai."

Bill: "I get it!"

Mai: "I also hope she won't hear of this. The last time someone called her Azzi...well, I just say he doesn't feel that much anymore."

Bill: "Auch!"

**Hey Mai, I love the look and attitude you have going on, do u mine if i copy it... Oh yeah that question thingy... UM, What made you fall in love with Zuko? (cuz everyone is in love with Zuko hes HOT!?) And... how do you feel about the whole Zutara thing?**

**-AngelFace101159**

Mai: "You already answered the falling in love question yourself. Zutara sucks, Maiko rocks! I would be honored if you'd copy my style. Why don't you visit my Club for Bored People. Next week we're in Gao Ling so come and be bored with all the other members."

Ty Lee: "Isn't Gao Ling the place were Toph comes from?"

Mai: "Who?"

Ty Lee: "Toph, Toph Bei Fong."

Mai: "..."

Ty Lee: "The blind earth bender."

Mai: "Ohw, that Toph! Yes, she's from Gao Ling."

**A question:  
Mai-  
What on earth kept you in Omashu for so long? If you were really as bored as you appeared, why didn't you leave? You have the skills, self-confidence, and attitude necessary to live independently, without the support of your family.**

**-The Laughig Phoenix**

Mai: "I know, but I didn't really know were to go. And the thing that kept me in Omashu was my family, I guess. I know it might sound weird, but I love them with all my hearth."

Ty Lee: "Family is one of live's most important things."

Mai: "True."

Ty Lee: "Don't you miss your parents and Tom-Tom?"

Mai: "I do, a lot in fact. With Tom-Tom it was never boring..." -sifs-

Ty Lee: -grabs a paper handkerchief and gives it to Mai- "Here you go."

Mai: "Thanks Ty"

**Question for Ty Lee! What color is Bill's aura? ****XD**

**-MC Defenseless**

Ty Lee: "Bill's aura is yellow with a little bit of green."

Bill: "What's that supposed to be?"

Mai: "Don't look at me. She's the paranormal freak." -points to Ty Lee-

Ty Lee: "It means you're social, original, spontainous, but also metarialistic AND I HEARD THAT, MAI!"

Mai: "Hehe...let's move on, please."

**Ah! Good Agni! Ty Lee, I'm a GUY!That small problem aside, this chapter was funny! And it had good puns! Like you and Bill going out Dutch, and it's funny because your DUTCH! rolls on floor laughing manically Ahem...sorry, it's late. Anyway, my question for Mai is what made her so bored in the first place? Was she born like that or did something terrible happen when she was little? Oh yeah, why doesn't she EVER beat anyone on the show? She always throws her little darts around, but nothing ever happens except for the Kiyoshi warrior battle. **

Ty Lee: "Oh my Agni, I'm so sorry, TR! Can I call you TR, TR? I'll have to make it up to you! I know it, why don't you visit me in a few shows and bring Aisu with you? Sounds good, huh. Aniek will tell you when you can come. And I hope you didn't hurt yourself while falling on the floor!"

Mai: "You kow, Iroh also has a problem recognising someone's gender."

Ty Lee: "I know! Didn't he think Tom-Tom is a weird name for a GIRL?"

Mai: "Haha, that was a funny moment! The thing that made me bored was life. I always got what I wanted and that really makes you bored. I somethimes wish I was born in a lower class, you know."

Ty Lee: "But then we would have never met."

Mai: "..."

Ty Lee -sarcastic- "I love you too, Mai."

Mai: "You want to know why I don't do hand-to-hand combat? Well, can you imagine what would happen if I...BROKE A NAIL!? Hello, being stuck in a foreign nation in the middle of nowhere with a broken nail, that would be torment for every girl! Yes, I could use a nail file, but only Azula has one and she NEVER shares it! It's her holy file, blessed by the Fire Sages, and even her father may not tuch it if he wanted to. She says that she can better bend lightning with sharp nails and the file may get blunt if someone else uses it. Don't ask me where she heard that rubbisch."

Ty Lee: "That's so true! Remember when that maid wanted to put it in her beauty case?"

Mai: "Yes, the poor girl."

Bill: "What happened?"

Mai: "The maid was thrown in prison, never to be seen again."

Bill: "All that for a stupid nail file?"

Ty Lee: "It's not A file, it's THE file."

Bill: "Whatever, I still think it isn't worth throwing someone in prison."

Ayama15: "Don't make me press that delete button!"

**-Random-hearth-girl**

Ty Lee: "Those compliments must go to Ayama15! She said that part!"

**I'm corious to the next chapter!!**

**-Airbender.tk**

Ty Lee: "Well like, who isn't!"

**-SteelAssasin5156**

Ty Lee: "Dear SA, yes I like to give people shorter names, Momo was here some time ago, but we managed to get a answer for him. Hit it, Bill!"

Bill: "Momo said; 'Of course we won from the atomic robot ninjas! You don't see them walking aroud anymore, that was our work. Schookie received the Plasma nuke and the $100,0,0,0 is coming your way. He also asked for the name of your landlord so he can send some of his familia members his way, capiche?'. Back to you, Ty Lee!"

Ty Lee: "I have a message from the Head Coucil of The Ty Lee Show. We would appreciate it if you didn't sed us question for people who aren't in the next show, unless it's an emergency. If we have to contact them, it goes from our budget and I don't want to loose this great studio, you know. Thank you."

Mai: "Helohow, I'm the guest, not that flying monkey thing! You should ask things for me!"

Ty Lee: "Or me!"

Bill: "Or me!"

Mai, Ty Lee and Bill: "BUT NOT MOMO!"

Ty Lee: "Unless it's an emergency of course."

**Great!! m... i kinda exagereted on last revew like mike & brian...but anyway, I got a question for Mai...  
At the first episode you apeared, you laughed. Then, eppi by eppi you got darker and more bored. Why? and ar you dark or just bored?**

**-a simple teen**

Mai: "I'm dark because I'm bored and I'm bored because I'm dark."

Ty Lee: "Did you... smile in a episode?"

Mai: "Yes, but that's because I was tinking about Zuko, that's all."

**To Mai and Ty Lee-How long have both of you been training in your respective styles?To Ty Lee-Have you ever heard of the sports known as Parkour and Freerunning?  
-The Moonrunner**

Ty Lee: "I've been able to bend my body in difficult positions as long as I can remember, but I leared how to block people's chi in the Royal Fire Nation Academy for girls."

Mai: "That's when I started with my knives and you've seen what's become of us. Not bad, huh?"

Ty Lee: "Absoutely not. And about those sports, aren't they just, like, running? That's not difficult."

Mai: "Yeah, everyone can do that!"

Bill: "I'm outa here, Ty Lee, my shift is over."

Ty Lee: "Ok, Bill, see ya tomorrow. Bye!"

Bill: "Bye!"

Mai: "Time's up?"

Ty Lee: "Times up. Thanks for coming, Mai!"

Mai: "No problem. Maybe I'll have more visitors on my club thanks to this."

Ty Lee: "And of course thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Next time we'll have a royal episode, the Earth King and Bosco will be here so send in the questions and don't hesitate, you can ask EVERYTHING! Hope to see you then!"


	6. Chapter 6

Bill: "Good day to all of you! We've been away for a while, but we're back! And without further delay, give her a warm welcome, TY LEE!"

Ty Lee: "Thanks Bill, how was your time off?"

Bill: "Oh, nothing special. I've been on holiday, thanks for asking."

Ty Lee: "Where have you been?"

Bill: "In a resort next to Lake Laogai. Now the Dai Li is gone, it's all touristic again."

Ty Lee: "It is? Sounds cool."

Bill: "Yes! They made a big water park, Laogai Land. They had pools, water roller coasters, jaccuzies, toboggans and wild parties that last untill sunrise."

Ty Lee: "Untill sunrise!? When did you sleep if you partied all night long?"

Bill: "During the day of course. Big people do that stuff."

Ty Lee: "Are you saying I'm short!?"

Bill: "No, just that you're to young to know."

Ty Lee: "Well, I've been to a party like that once!" -begins to sweat-

Bill: "Oh yeah, when?"

Ty Lee: "Uhm...uhh...last...Friday..?"

Bill: "Riiight. Very believable, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee: "Really?"

Bill: "No."

Ty Lee: "Oh man!"

Bill: "Just go on with the show."

Ty Lee: "That's a good idea! It's an honor to welcome the first Earth King who stepped out of his palace, The Earth King! And his pet, Bosco!"

Earth King: "To much honor, miss."

Ty Lee: "Please your hignes, Ty Lee will do."

Earth King: "Ok, Ty Lee. You may call me Earth King."

Ty Lee: "Okey dokey."

Earth King: "Come on, Bosco. Say hi to the girl in pink."

Bosco: "Heey."

Ty Lee: "Just so you know, my dear viewers, the man who spoke Lemur also speaks Bear. That way we can understand Bosco."

Bosco: "It's true, people."

Ty Lee: "Well gentlemen, shall we begin?"

Earth King: "Yes, please."

Bosco: "Bring it on!"

**Hehe, that was cute.**

**-MC Defenseless**

Ty Lee: "Why, thank you MC. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too."

Earth King: "Wait a second, wasn't I supposed to answer the questions here?"

Bosco: "He's so stupid."

Earth King: "What was that, Bosco?"

Bosco: "Oops, he can understand me now..."

Ty Lee: "Let's move on."

**Great chap Aniek, though near the end with the reviews seemed a little messed up. They weren't there or something. Other than that, great work! And as for questions, um... hm... Okay, for Bosco, do you like Ty Lee or the Earth King better, and do you care about being taken away from your parents to go live in Ba Sing Se? And for the Earth King, why are you such a weenie? Don't get me wrong, I know you're not a trained warrior and you were like lied to all your life, but couldn't you be a little more gung ho and do something about a fifteen year old girl taking over your kingdom?**

**-Ayama15**

Bosco: "Hmm... E.K. or T.L...difficult. I like Ty Lee better, but if I had to choose I'd pick the Earth King, because he just can't make it without me."

Earth King: "That's not true."

Bosco: "Is too."

Earth King: "Is not."

Bosco: "Is too."

Earth King: "Is not!"

Bosco: "Is too."

Earth King: "Is not, is not, is not!"

Bosco: "See. And about your second question, ARE YOU CRAZY! If I didn't go to Ba Sig Se, I'd live in the forest and I had to collect my own food. Now I live a luxurious life. I get the foot I want, a bath every day, a roof over my head, a warm home and an Earth King."

Earth King: "Oh, Bosco..." -begins to cry- "I'm sorry I yelled at you!" -gives Bosco a hug-

Bosco: "I'm also sorry, Kingy!" -cries along-

Ty Lee: "Oookaaay...let's go to the commercials. You, my viewers, wanted them."

Commercial #1: Let dreams come true in Laogai Land, where the nations unite.

Commercial #2: Mai's Club for Bored People is next Friday in the Community Centre of Gao Lin. With a special guest; Hahn. Visit us and get bored.

Commercial #3: Fire Flakes, the hottest flakes.

Commercial #4: SALE! Sokka's Southern Tribe Boomerang Store gives 50 off! On everything! But only this Monday.

Ty Lee: "And welcome back! Our beloved guest have finally stopped crying and hugging so the Earth King can answered his question."

Earth King: "That's right, what was it again? Oh yeah, ME, A WEENIE!? I'll tell you this, if someone holds a blue flame next to your head, you're very willing to cooperate. That's all I have to say about it."

Ty Lee: "Let's get the next letter!"

**-a simple teen**

Earth King: "Of course I have a name! It's...it's...Kuek, no...Kuruk, hell no...I got it! It's Kuei! Yes, Kuei! That's my name, and you better remember it!"

Ty Lee: "We shall, oh holy Kuei!" -falls on the floor of laughing-

Bosco: "Hahaha, even I didn't know, hahaha!"

Earth King: "Bosco, I believe there's another question for you."

Bosco: "Let's see, I'm working on that one. I get private lessons from Ty Lee every week."

Ty Lee: "Oh, and Simple Teen, Mai's not here anymore, but I know you're right. Don't tell Mai, because if she finds out, she's going to freak out! And you really don't want to see that."

**It's funny because i am Ty lee's twin:)**

**-kiraisdabest3412**

Ty Lee: "I have a twin? AWESOME! Mom and dad never told me!"

Ty Lee: "Yaay, TR and Aisu are coming! And Aniek nor Ayama15 are here so no Zuko fangirlyness."

Earth King: "As I said before, I DO HAVE A NAME! I'm not going to say it again, because Ty Lee and Bosco will go crazy. And it's Bosco, not Basco. If you don't believe me, check it on and you'll see I'm right. So no, I didn't name in honor of Dante. Who's Zuko anyway?"

Ty Lee: "He's Azula's brother and co-conquerer."

Earth King: "Aha."

**Love your show Ty Lee! If Azula ordered you to kill Sokka would you do it? If she asked to kill anyone would you?azulafan360**

Ty Lee: "It depense on who to kill, but not Sokka. And Azula is the kind of person who'd rather kill herself, so I don't need to worry about that."

Bosco: "Hello! Am I still here!? I thought I could answer some questions?"

Earth King: "Maybe next letter, Bosco."

**Yes its me the zuko fan.I can't help but write this show is great.Ok Mister earth king what was it like finding out that you were at war with the fire nation,and bosco (if you have a bear translator)what is it like to be possibly the last of your kind.Michelle a true zuko fan for life.(even if zuko betrayed the whole world after season 2 finale)**

Earth King: "It was terrible! It's like when your parents say that they aren't your real parents. But it does explain why I never got a reply from any leader of the other nations."

Bosco: "I don't believe I'm the last one, but if I am, I have a marvellous idea for a new TV show; Bosco, the last bear. What do you think about it?"

Ty Lee: "Sounds nice, tell me when it airs."

Bosco: "Of course, Ty."

Ty Lee: "Thanks!"

**good story and hey!i found this ?-Random-hearth-girlu used my name in the story**

Ty Lee: "Thanks, and I don't remember using your name..."

**Hello everyone, I've got for everyone a question! Yes, even for you Billy Boy. My first question is for Bosco. Bosco, your boss ,the Earth King, has always said that you can smelled danger but why haven't you smelled that the Kyoshi Worriors where betrayers??  
And for the Earth King I've got this one: I think you need to put some more glasses before your eyes because; Why in the fcking hell didn't you see those creepy yellow eyes of Azula?? The Kyoshi Warriors got brown eyes, do I need to spell it? B-R-O-W-N..  
Billy Boy: Well, a very strange question. Will you go with me to my prom?? -Twinkel eyes-  
Well my last question to Ty Lee: I really want to know how you can block the chi from another person, can I be a student of yours?? Pllz!-X- Li Airbender.tk**

Ty Lee, Bosco and Earth King: "BILLY BOY!" -roll on the floor of laughter-

Bill: "Shut up!"

Ty Lee, Bosco and Earth King: -keep on laughing-

Bill: "Bosco, first question is for you."

Bosco: "Oh, that was hilarious, I like her already. I hadn't met the real Kyoshi Warriors before so I didn't know their smell. It's very logical."

Earth King: "Same for me. I did see them, but I assumed one of her parents was a fire nation citizen. And I DO know how to spell 'brown'!"

Bill: "I'd love to go to the prom with you if you promise you'll never use that name again. I'll even pick you up. Deal?"

Ty Lee: "Well, have fun you two. And of course you can be my student. Come to my chi blocking class in the gymnasium of BSSU. There are lessons every Wednesday from 6.30 p.m. until 9.00 p.m. and if you like private lessons I hope you have a big wallet."

Bosco: "Wouldn't that be anything for you, E.K.?"

Earth King: "Are you trying to tell me something, Bosco?"

Bosco: "Duh, I mean, of course not! I just thought you might like it."

Earth King: "I'll think about it."

**Ty Lee, I wasn't trying to take Sokka from you, I was just agreeing that he is HOT! And for the EArth King, what did you do all day in the palace if you'd never left it before, wasn't it boring?**

**-WtKatara**

Ty Lee: "Thank Agni, I thought I had more competition. But he IS very hot! Hotter than hot! Hotter than a feverish firebender in the desert in the middle of August!"

Earth King: "I played Pai Sho and lots of reading. Of course I talked to Long Feng every day and visits from high ranking people in Ba Sing Se. Sometimes it was boring, especially when I was a young boy."

**Okay, question for Earthy Kingy and Bobo the bear...  
Why do you have an obsession with the dumb bear?! I'm surprised that he hasn't eaten you yet!  
Lunaverserocks**

Bosco: "Excuuuuse me! You're calling me Bobo, dumb and a bear with a terrible taste? What are you, a mudbender?"

Ty Lee: "Mudbender?"

Bosco: "Luna equals moon equals water, rock equals earth, water and earth equal mud."

Earth King: "Very logic, Bosco..."

Bosco: "Thank you!"

Earth King: "Never mind... and I don't have an obsession with him! Don't you have a pet you care for? And you would never eat me, would you, Bosco?"

Bosco: "Hell no, human flesh is sooo last year,"

Ty Lee: "We'd better move on."

**So... We can ask EVERYTHING, huh? Well then, a question for the king and one for Bosco.  
King, what's the toilet like in your palace?  
Bosco, how come you FRIGGIN' understand what other people say? Or don't you?**

**-Xannijn**

Earth King: "We have forty toilets, but they all look about the same. Mostly green with a little gold. The toilet itself is brown with green and golden buttens. The toilet paper is the softest in the whole kingdom and in my private toilet is a picture of me and Bosco when I got him."

Bosco: "Only becouse we don't speak human doesn't mean we don't understand it. Sometimes I pretend I didn't understand something, but that are just minor incidents."

**Excellent. His name is Mort. Do you plan to have any other guests on the show?**

**-SteelAssesin5156**

Ty Lee: "I guess the first line is for Momo. We'll pass you message to him. And what do you mean with 'other guests'? We always have guests on the show."

Bosco: "Duh, it wouldn't be that much fun if it was just Bill and Ty Lee, right?"

Bill and Ty Lee: "BOSCO!"

Bosco: "I didn't mean anything with it!"

Ty Lee: "You'd better not!"

Bill: "Or else we'll just handle this man to man, uh... bear to man!"

**Earth King - Exactly how old is Basco?Ty Lee - How can I attain a youthful spirit like yours and have you ever heard of the martial arts known as capoeira and muay thai.Bill & Earth King- What are your hobbies?Everyone- What are you favorite foods?**

**-The Moonrunner**

Earth King: "I got Bosco about thirty years ago, but I don't know how old he was back then. Help me out, Bosco."

Bosco: "I'm 284 bear years old."

Ty Lee: "As I said before, Wednesday, 6.30 p.m. at BSSU gymnasium. And I've never heard of those before."

Bill: "I like watching a good Agni Kai or a soccer match. Pai Sho is also nice and air ball is really fun to watch."

Earth King: "Pai Sho and reading. And playing with Bosco of course!"

Ty Lee: "My favorite food is spaghetti. Or actually all kinds of pasta. And Fire Flakes!"

Bosco: "I'd prefer pie or cake."

Earth King: "Nothing but a roasted ostrich horse."

Bill: "Hot dogs with lots of ketchup!"

**Hi Ty Lee, first I want to say that I LOVE your show it's so funny and cool.Oh and my question for the king is... Why are you so clueless?I mean you had never been outside your palace before Aang arrived and you didn't even know that half your subjects were brain washed!! Oh yeah i also have a question for Bosco.. why a bear? 'Cause i thought that all the animals in the Avatar world were mixtures of animals in the "real world". ****One last thing...HI BILL!  
- the spirit  
Keep Writing**

Ty Lee: "Thanks, Spirit!"

Earth King: "I'm not clueless! Why do people always think of me that way! It's just a Earth King tradition to stay in the palace and about the brain wash thing, how was I supposed to know!"

Bosco: "Dear spirit, you ask why I'm just a bear. That's because all my ancestors were bears and not platypuses or something. I'm a pure animal."

Bill: "HI SPIRIT!"

Earth King: "I don't know who he is so I can't tell you."

Bosco: "Me neither."

Bill: "Same here. Ty, you know him, answer the question."

Ty Lee: "Let's see, Zuko has always hated Azula as far as I know and there deffinatly is a chance he'll go back to his uncle, but I think he first needs a reason for that like still not getting his honor back. Unless Zuko is sneaky enough to get rid of Azula and then capture the Avatar and regain his honor, because I don't think Azula would help Zuko so he may become Fire Lord..." –keeps talking-

Bill: "I guess I have to take over now. It was great having you here."

Earth King: "It's been a pleasure, Bill. I hope I cleared some things up."

Bosco: "I bet ya did."

Ty Lee: "...but only if...WAIT A MINUTE BILL I'M THE HOST HERE SO I'M THE OE WHO SAYS GOODBYE!"

Bill: "Go ahead, Ty Lee."

Ty Lee: "I hope everyone enjoyed the show and leave a question or remark or both or anything else you want to say. Next time we have Twilight Rurouni and his OC Aisu on the show. Also leave questions for them and everyone is happy. Do you want to visit with you OC, just ask. Everyone is welcome. There won't be any updates soon, because Aniek is going on holiday to Spain tomorrow and after that she has to work. See y'all next time!"


	7. Chapter 7

Bill: "Good day everyone and welcome to, once again, an episode of The Ty Lee Show! And yes, here she is, TY LEE!"

Ty Lee: "Hello everybody who's reading this! I know it's been a long time, but I hope everyone will still enjoy the show. And of course, everyone is excited for September 21st, right?"

Bill: "Duh, who isn't? It's been too long."

Ty Lee: "Exactly, and a new season means new characters and that means more guests for the show!"

Bill: "We still haven't had all the characters from the first two seasons, let alone some of the primary characters such as the Gaang and the Fire Nation royalty!"

Ty Lee: "Don't worry, they'll come, I've got connections."

Bill: "Even Zu-"

Ty Lee: "DON'T SAY THE NAME!"

Bill: "Alright, alright, what was that about?"

Ty Lee: "Aniek is having some friends visiting backstage and they're all fan girls of... how shall we name him without those crazy girls tripping... angry prince."

Bill: "Ohw, I get it... angry prince it is then."

Ty Lee: "Cool, I think we can have our guests then. Give it up for Aisu and his creator, Twilight Rurouni!"

Twilight Rurouni: "Thanks Ty Lee, it's great to be on the show today and- Aisu, could you put away your sword? Bill's looking a little…anxious."

Aisu: "I always carry my sword."

Twilight Rurouni (TR): "Yeah, but Bill's-"

Aisu: "_Always._"

TR: (to himself) "Why did I have to create such a freaky character…" (to readers) "anyway, moving on! Ty Lee, maybe we could calm Bill down by letting him read the first question?"

Ty Lee: "That's OK, but first we have the standard OC questions."

Aisu: "Bring it on!"

Ty Lee: "Ok, first one. Name and/or nickname?

Aisu: "My name is Aisu."

Ty Lee: "Title of your story?"

Aisu: "A Hatred Born of Scars."

Ty Lee: "Age?"

Aisu: "I'm seventeen."

Ty Lee: "Gender?"

Aisu: (glares at Ty Lee)

Ty Lee: "Hey, I have to check!"

Aisu: "I'm a guy."

Ty Lee: "Nation?"

Aisu: "Air Nomads, Eastern Air Temple."

Ty Lee: "Bender?"

Aisu: "I prefer my sword, but I can airbend."

Ty Lee: "Parents and siblings?"

Aisu: "One mom, one dad, one little sister. All killed by Azula."

Ty Lee: "Pets?"

Aisu: "Appa seems to like me well enough. Does that count?"

Ty Lee: "Favorite color?"

Aisu: "Earth Kingdom green."

Ty Lee: "Favorite animal?"

Aisu: "…to eat?"

Ty Lee: "Best friend?"

Aisu: "I prefer to be unattached, although I do enjoy traveling with the Gaang."

Ty Lee: "Hobbies?"

Aisu: "Azula hunting."

Ty Lee: "Thank you, Aisu. Everyone ready for the first review?"

Everyone: "Yeah!"

**Who's Twilight Rurouni?  
Why are you going to have him on your show if he/she isn't on the actual Avatar show...?  
Anyways, ****awesome chapter! LOVED IT!  
Lunaverserocks...  
P.S. Bosco, I'm not a mudbender (If there is such a true thing) but let's just say that bear meat is kind of good...keep making fun of me once and I'll have you cooking over the fire!  
P.S.S.I'm a firebender. I took the test and I apparently have the same traits as Zuko! HA!**

**-Lunaverserocks**

TR: "I'm Twilight Rurouni!"

Ty Lee: "That's right! He's an author, just like Ayama15. Thanks for loving last chapter, but I'm afraid Bosco isn't here to hear your comment towards him, sorry."

TR: "Ah!! Ty Lee! (whispers) She said the "Z" word!"

Ty Lee: "Oh no…"

Aisu: "You're a firebender?! Tell me where Azula is!" (pulls out sword)

TR: "Aisu! Put that away right now! You may not threaten the readers!"

Aisu: (puts sword away and glares at Lunaverserocks) "Fine."

TR: (laughs nervously) "heh heh…right, uh, moving on!"

**hey!! so, Twilight Rurouni jhm...whats up with you, I want to know just about everything iportant!!  
ty lee: What do you think I shoul wear for my graduation party, Pink, Blue of Purple??**

**-a simple teen**

Ty Lee: "I would definitely wear pink! But if you're a little more like Mai, you should wear purple. Don't do blue, that's _sooo_ Katara."

TR: "Everything? wow…hang on, I'll just…Aisu, what are you doing?"

Aisu: (staring at Ty Lee)

TR: "Aisu?" (waves hand in front of face) "This is weird."

Ty Lee: "Oh no! Maybe he likes me! But I'm already going out with Sokka! This isn't good!"

TR: "What!!! He can't LIKE someone! He's Aisu, it would be completely OOC! Wait…you're going out with Sokka? I didn't see that on the show…"

Ty Lee: "He doesn't know it yet, but we are."

Bill: "But he must, look at the way he's staring at her!"

Ty Lee: "Oh, hi Bill. Have you gotten over your fear of Aisu?"

Bill: "…no. but he's so busy staring at you, I figured it was safe."

Ty Lee: "Oh, okay." (turns back to Aisu) "Sorry Aisu, but I'm taken."

TR: "Snap out of it Aisu, you can't like anyone, I _created _you."

Aisu: (still staring at Ty Lee) "You. I remember you! You always hang out with Azula! Where is she!"

Ty Lee: "Uh, I don't know, season three doesn't start until September 21. And I can't have her on the show yet, I don't have enough fire hazard insurance for the studio…"

Aisu: (jumps out of chair and asks in threateningly calm tone) "Where-is-Azula."

Ty Lee: (laughs nervously) "Haha…I told you, I don't know…I uh, have something to see to in the back, Bill, take over for now!" (runs backstage) "Aniek!!! The OC you scheduled is threatening me!"

Bill: "Cool! I get to host!"

Aisu: (walks after Ty Lee): "You can run, but my sword will always find you."

TR: "Uh, right…good thing to I don't need him to answer this one…anyway, sorry for all that chaos, a simple teen. To answer your question, I'm fairly new to fanfic compared to some people, I've been on it for several months now, and I only have one fic. I actually never would have found out about fanfic if it weren't for TheOnlyItachi, and I may not have written a fic if it weren't for miss-katara's fic "Fire Behind Blue Eyes". I guess people like my fic, which is always nice, but I'm more relieved that they like my OC, it's always hard when introducing a character who really isn't on the show. Aisu usually isn't so freaky, but his…friendly side only comes out when he's gotten to know people pretty well. Wow this is a long answer…"

Bill: "I'll say! We've got a schedule to keep, hurry it up!"

TR: "Some host you are. I hope Ty Lee gets back soon…and in one, alive, piece. Anyway, I'm seventeen, play tennis, and love ATLA. If you need any other pointless facts, go to my profile. There, how was that?"

Bill: "Long. Next review!"

Aniek: "Uhm, sorry to interrupt, TR, but I didn't ask you to come here so your OC can attack my host!"

TR: "I'm sorry, Aniek, I'll talk to him after the show."

Aniek: "No, you're gonna do that now."

TR: "But-"

Aniek: "NOW!"

TR: "Alright, alright, I'll go." –walks away to talk with Aisu-

Bill: "Can I at least go on with my show, people!"

Aniek: "Excuuuuse me?! Your show?! If you don't go to your little audio room right now, mister, I'll-"

Bill: -runs away to his little audio room-

Ty Lee: "Is that freak gone, Aniek?"

Aniek: "Yes, he is. TR is talking to him right now, so nothing to worry about."

Ty Lee: "Can you promise me something?"

Aniek: "What is it?"

Ty Lee: "Never ever invite people who want to kill me!"

Aniek: "How could I know?!"

Ty Lee: "I don't know, you've read his story."

Aniek: "Ok, I've got the perfect thing to cheer you up."

Ty Lee: "Is it Sokki Pooh?"

Aniek: "No, a review."

Ty Lee: "Ow, well, I suppose that's also fine."

**Dear Ty Lee. Your show has grabbed the attention of the Makulu family. We are pleased with it. So pleased infact that we are willing to offer our services. If you would like, it could be arranged that a certain Sokka 'accidently' finds himself bound and gagged in your dressing room wink wink.Signed The Makulu FamilyPS. Bill you are behind in your payments. Please correct this over sight before we are forced to correct a few of your limbs.**

Ty Lee: "Hmm… which Sokka would they mean?"

Aniek: -slams her head- "Oh, dear God..."

Ty Lee: "What!? They said a 'certain' Sokka and I only want Sokki Pooh bound and gagged in my dressing room."

Aniek: "Do you know any other Sokka?"

Ty Lee: "Uhm... lemme think... no."

Aniek: "So..."

Ty Lee: "OMG, THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" –faints-

Aniek: "That means she knows which Sokka they were talking about."

Bill: "Aniek, can you give me an advance on my salary?"

Aniek: "Why would I do that?"

Bill: "Because if you don't, they'll attack me and you have to pay for me and someone who'll take over for me."

Aniek: "Ok, come to my office after the shows over."

Bill: "Deal."

TR: "Here we are again. Did we miss something?"

Aniek: "Let's see…Bill back sassing me, me showing Bill who's boss, Ty Lee fainting at the mention of Sokka, and me being a nice creator…nope, nothing out of the ordinary. Did you talk to Aisu?"

TR: "Yes, I explained it to him, that Ty Lee really doesn't know where Azula is and he may _not _threaten her. Aisu?"

Aisu: "…my deepest apologies Ty Lee, I just assumed you would know where Azula is. Now that it's all cleared up, I think I can be a little more reasonable."

Ty Lee: "Oh, it's okay, you can't help it if you have a grey aura."

Aisu: "Um…thanks?"

TR: "See Aniek? I do have control over my OC…most of the time."

Aniek: "Fine, no one got hurt, so I guess I can let it slide. Ty Lee, how about you get this show back on schedule, I've got to go back stage and convince some friends that the "Z" word is definitely not visiting the show today."

Bill: "Remind me to call in sick when that day comes!"

(All stare at Bill)

Bill: "Did I say that out loud?" (to himself) "Great, there goes that advance."

TR: "Well that was awkward."

Ty Lee: "Oh no, he does stuff like that all the time. How about we move onto the next review?"

TR: "Sounds good to me."

**hahaha good story again and u used my name again  
my karakter in the story is a litle ...?...mushy  
u can change my karakter in more pittyfull next time like katara's karakter  
(have u seen her face wen she's angry)still gives me nightmare'sZUTARA forever**

-x-  
RHG

-crickets-

Aisu: "What the heck is she talking about?"

Ty Lee: "I have no idea."

TR: "Maybe she should tell us her real name, then we'd understand."

Ty Lee: "Great idea, TR! You heard that, RHG?"

Aisu: "Ok, let's move on."

**Okay It's me the zuko fan.I was hoping zuko would be on this show but oh  
well.Beggars can't be choosers.Anyway who is Twilight Rorouni and Aisu.I'm  
confused.But then again I only read romantic fics.**

**-Michelle**

Ty Lee: "Don't worry, Michelle, he will come. He and Azula are just a little busy at the moment."

TR: (looks at Aisu)

Aisu: (looks at TR)

TR/Aisu: (fall over on top of each other laughing) "Ha! A romantic fic?! No wonder you never read ours! (wipe away tears of laughter and stand up) "We're sorry Michelle, but A Hatred Born of Scars is NOT a romantic fic. There is a little fluff here and there, but otherwise it's a lot of action. As for who I am, I already answered that, but you can go to my profile for more info. (to Aisu) A romantic fic, that's good, you should write that one down Aisu."

Aisu: "Fine, whatever. I'll do it after the show. What's next?"

Ty Lee: "A big one. Here it comes."

**Wow. Ty Lee really know a lot about politics... :P Okay, time for questions,  
then comments!  
1. For Ty Lee: For someone who claims to love Sokka so much, you seem to know  
a lot about our favorite Fire Nation Prince... -drools-  
-Aneko walks in- Snap out of it fool!  
-Ayama15- ZUKO! NO! DON'T BETRAY YOUR UNCLE!  
-Aneko smacks Aya- Oh right. On to the next question!  
2. For Twilight Rurouni: How did you come up with Aisu, and do you think that  
Aisu is the best OC you've ever come up with?  
3. For Aisu, from Ayama15's OC Aneko: Is your creator crazy too? If so, want  
to hang out?  
4. For Aisu, from Ayama15: Excuse me for not having read your story, but can  
you fill me in the rough details of said story? I'll try to read it, but my  
schedule's pretty hectic. And the comments!  
1. I liked it. Very funny.  
2. Not as funny as some of your earlier ones, but still hilarious. I blame  
this on Mister "Sucks the fun out of everything" Earth King.  
****3. Me likey Bill! Hi Bill!  
4. I'm blabbering.  
5. Update soon!**

**-Ayama15**

Ty Lee: "We'll react to this review the same way you wrote it."

Questions:

[1 Ty Lee: "Of course I know a lot about him! I practicly grew up with him! Mai was always talking about how cute he is and Azula was and still is talking about how stupid he is. And I don't _claim _to love Sokki Pooh, I really **do** love him!"

Bill: "Didn't scarface already betray The Great DragonOf The West?"

Ty Lee: "That's up to season 3."

[2TR: "Let's see…I wanted someone to join the Gaang who was skilful and knowledgeable, and yet wasn't perfect. ( I hate Mary Sues.) I like swords myself so I decided that would be his main weapon, but he could also airbend. Wait, if you haven't read the story yet…oh never mind. In order to give him a reason for being there I built his past around Azula, another big character in season three. As for his name, it means ice in Japanese, and it fits his demeanour."

[3Aisu: "My creator is a lunatic. He won't even let me hunt down Azula, but dragged me here to this-"

TR: "Aisu!"

Aisu: "Yeah, yeah. Okay, he's not actually crazy, but sometimes I think so. As for hanging out, that depends on if you live in the U.S. and in Michigan. Next!"

[4Aisu: "Hmm…the Gaang needs to heal Aang or he's going to die, so they decide to go find the guru at the eastern air temple. When they arrive they find that he has left and I'm the only one there. After introductions they decide that Aang needs a firebending master and they need to bust the "Z" word and Iroh out of Ba Sing Se. I decide to go as well so I can hunt down Azula, not that they know it at the time. That would be a _very _rough outline of the first two chapters. Now if I could only get TR to tell me what happens in chapter twenty-four…"

TR: "I'm not finished with it yet. Besides, it would be unnatural for you to know what happens before it happens. Only I can do that."

Aisu: sighs Fine. I really don't care. Don't worry if you can't fit my fic into your schedule, even my creator can't seem to do that." (glares at TR)

TR: "Don't give me that! I have tennis tryouts and band camp in the same week, what do you want me to do?"

Ty Lee: (interrupts) "I know! How about we move on to the next review! This one's getting a little crazy."

Bill: "Shouldn't you say something about Ayama15's comments?"

Ty Lee: "Great idea, Bill!"

Comments:

[1 Ty Lee: "Thank you!"

[2 Ty Lee: "No comment..."

[3 Bill: "Hi Aya, and Bill likey you too!" –wink-

[4 Ty Lee, Bill, TR, Aisu: "WE KNOW!"

[5 Ty Lee: "Here it is!"

Ty Lee: "Now we can move on to the next one!"

**Hi Ty Lee (again), I just wanted to say that my full name is the spirt of  
kekko forest I just put the spirit after my reveiws 'cause that's how I roll  
(i think)... Anyway I wanna ask how do you roll? This question refers to  
everyone who is reading this question at this second, you each have 10 seconds  
to answer GO!  
- the spirt   
P.S. thanks for saying hi Bill YOU ROCK!!**

Ty Lee: "I'm just going to call you The Spirit. I hate using long names. I guess that's how I roll. What about you guys?"

TR: "I play tennis when I'm not doing ATLA stuff, that's how I roll."

Aisu: "I _hate _Azula and hunt her down with a sword made from Sozen's Comet."

Bill: "I like rolls!"

-more chirping-

TR: "This just isn't a good episode for you, is it Bill?" (yells backstage) "Aniek! How do you roll?!" 

Aniek: "I roll on rollerskates!"

Bill: "I know I rock and since you like it; hi spirit of kekko forest" –waves-

Ty Lee: "Well, now that's all clear, we can move on to the last review."

**Dear Ty Lee, my brother has a crush on you. Will you go out with him? He  
likes meat and sarcasm, and you can use him to get Sokka jealous!  
From Cez  
(PS can you hook me up with Zuco?)**

Ty Lee: "Oh, how sweet of your brother! I usually don't do this, but he may take me out for one date, but only one. Then I need to dream of Sokki Pooh again. And I don't know any Zuco. Only one with a 'k' instead of a 'c'. And I don't talk to him a lot, but if he comes on the show, ask him in a review. Well that was the last review for this episode. I want to thank our guests, Aisu and TR. It was an honor having you here."

TR: "It was an honor being here, thanks for having us, despite Aisu's little outburst…" (looks at Aisu)

Aisu: "I already apologized for that. It was nice being here, now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain princess to find…"

Ty Lee: "Well, dear readers, that's it for this time. We hope you all enjoyed reading it. If you want to know more about Aisu or Twilight Rurouni, go to TR's profile or read his story: A Hatred Born of Scars. Next time Toph Bei Fong will be our guest. Questions for her, Bill or me can be sent via review. We hope to get lots of reviews and hope you'll read the next one. Never want to miss an update again? Put this story on alert! Until next time!"


	8. Chapter 8

Bill: "Hello, bonjour, guten Tag, goeie dag, buonas diaz, buon giorno and welkom to yet another episode of The Ty Lee Show! And of course, what would we be without her, the one, the only, TY LEE!"

Ty Lee: "Yay, another episode! Are you ready, Bill?"

Bill: "Always ready Ty Lee."

Ty Lee: "Well, you got to wait another few minutes, because we didn't get as much reviews as we expected so we have those stupid commercials again."

Bill: "What happened to the money of the other shows."

Ty Lee: "Aniek bought a jaccuzi."

Bill: "That's cool!"

Ty Lee: "BILL!!"

Bill: "I mean, what a stupid thing to buy!"

Aniek: Yells from her new jaccuzi "I heard that, Bill"

Bill: "She made me!"

Ty Lee: "Did not!"

Bill: "Did so!"

Ty Lee: "Did not!"

Bill: "Did so!"

Ty Lee: "Did so!

Bill: "DID NOT!"

Ty Lee: "Gotcha."

Bill: "Why, you..."

Ty Lee: "We'll be right back."

Commercial #1: "Now in stores: Guru Pathik's Onion And Banana Juice. Recommended by Avatar Aang."

Commercial #2: "Drink Cactus Juice, it's the quenchiest!"

Commercial #3: "Summer Sale! All cabages half prize! Go to the Cabage Man Chart in your town!"

Commercial #4: "Always wanted to learn about ancient cultures, economics, laws and others? Come to Ba Sing Se Univerity! We're the best in the world!"

Ty Lee: "And welcome back, my dear readers."

Bill: lies on the floor, only able to move his head "Auch..."

Ty Lee: "Let's not wait any longer. Here she is, the blind bandit, TOPH!"

Toph: "Wassup?"

Ty Lee: "So, Toph, ready for the first review?"

Toph: "Who's this guy lying on the floor?"

Ty Lee: "That's Bill, he's the... the... I have no idea."

Toph: "Whatever... shall we begin, I'm looking forward to it!"

Ty Lee: "Yeah, me too!"

**THAT WAS AMAZING! Totally the best one yet, imho. There were so many lines  
worthy of quotes that if I tried to list them all here someone would yell at  
me. :P  
And now for questions  
1. (For Ty Lee) How'd your date with Cez's brother go?  
2. (For TOPH) First, let me say, at the risk of sounding like a suck-up, that  
you are the coolest character on ATLA. No contest. And my question for you  
is... do you forgive your parents for everything they've done to you?  
3. (For Aniek) Thank you so so so so so so so much for having Toph on the  
show! Hugs THIS IS SO COOL!  
4. (For Bill) Were you flirting with me? Cause, no offence, but that's just a  
little creepy...  
Again, great show everybody, and keep it coming!**

**-Ayama15**

Ty Lee: "Thanks for the compliment, Aya, but you really have to thank Twilight Rurouni. No one could have done it without him. And I haven't been on the date yet, I'm waiting for a response."

Toph: "Thanks, Ayama15, say hi to Aneko from me. If my parents'll apologize and accept me the way I am, I'm sure I can forgive them."

Ty Lee: "ANIEK!! Can you come over for a second?"

Aniek: "Sure, what's the problem?"

Ty Lee: "There's a question for you."

Aniek: "Ah, ok. Of course we'd have Toph somethime! And I'm very glad you've made it, Toph."

Toph: "No problem, Aniek. It's cool to be here and thanks for the earth on the floor."

Aniek: "Everything for our guest. Oh, Ty Lee, I got him!"

Ty Lee: "You did?! Even the surprise?"

Aniek: "Oh yeah."

Ty Lee: "That's AWESOME!"

Toph: "What the heck are you talking about? Do I even want to know?"

Aniek: "Just wait untill the end of this episode! I have to go back stage now. Call me when I'm needed."

Ty Lee: "Ok, what was that last question?"

Ty Lee and Toph: -read the question and look at eachother- "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BILL? FLIRTING! HAHAHAHA!"

Bill: "Ok, ok we get the message! But because I haven't had a girl friend in quite a while, -starts to cry a little- doesn't mean I flirt with every girl I see or hear!" –runs away-

Ty Lee: "I haven't had a laugh like this for so long!"

Toph: "Me neither!"

Ty Lee: "But we have to move on to the next one."

Toph: "Bring it on!"

**Dear Ty Lee, Josh (my bro) says you can choose when and where the date will  
be, but that he hates coffee so no coffee please. And so what if I was  
distracted when I wrote my last review and spelt Zuko with a c, people spell  
my name wrong all the time (my proper first name is Cerian. I've been Kerian,  
Ceri-anne, Kieran...I could go on forever. My DT teacher STILL calls me  
Kieran).  
Dear Toph, you rock! (Get it, rock? Best Earthbender in the world, ROCK!)  
Dear everyone, what are everyone's views on how important it is to recycle  
and save energy?  
****From Cez**

Ty Lee: "I know, sometimes people wright my name wrong too. And tell your brother I'm free next Saturday evening. I'm not a coffee person either, so what about the Jasmin Dragon. Meet me there at eight o'clock, ok?"

Toph: "Thanks Cez, and good one! I ROCK!"

Ty Lee: "Recycling is very important, although we don't have as much problems as you."

Toph: "I don't think there's anything to recycling when you're traveling with four people on the back of a flying bison and just use what nature gives you."

Bill: "I'm back and ready to answer! Yes recycling is very important! And we should stop the Fire Nation, because they are the worst for the environment!"

Ty Lee: "Hey!"

Bill: "Nothing personal."

Ty Lee: "Ok."

Bill: "Next one!"

Toph: "YEAH!"

**YAY toph, I like your character desing but I belive you shuould be a little  
more girly, you should take the hair f your face, laugh(nicely) at some jokes,  
find a boyfrined...BUT YOU CAN'T HAVE SOKKA HIS TY LEE'S OK?!**

**-a simple teen**

Toph: "Uhm, I don't get this... Í'm not girly, I have hair in my face and I don't laugh (nicely) at jokes. That's practically my whole character design, right?"

Ty Lee: "And what about the boyfriend thing?"

Toph: "Geez, I'm TWELVE!! And of course you can have Sokka as long as I may kick his but once in a while."

Ty Lee: "Deal!"

Toph: "Thanks, Twilight Rurouni. But you can't miss what you've never had and I'm okay with being blind. And now that I can also see through metal, the only things were I can't see is on wood and on ice, so I hope we won't go to one of the Water Tribes."

Ty Lee: "Nicely done."

Toph: "Thanks."

**Hey Once again it's me the zuko fan.I heard that their are fan girls back  
stage,and this next Statement is for them.KEEP AWAY FROM ZUKO,HE'S MINE.Okay  
I'm glad I got that out.Okay my question for Toph.What was It like being  
treated like a blind girl?Oh and also (for all the Taang,Toko,or Tokka  
fans.)Do you have a crush on either Aang,Zuko,or Sokka?Okay thats my  
questions.**

**-Michelle**

Ty Lee: "Geez, all that for Zuzu?"

Toph: "He's that angry jerk, right?"

Ty Lee: "Yup, he steals Mai away from me..."

Toph: "As for the question, it was TERRIBLE! If you haven't noticed that, your even more blind than I am. And I don't have a crush on anyone, ask me when I'm older, okay? The most important thing right now is saving the world."

Ty Lee: "You tell them, sister!"

Toph: "You're not even on our side."

Ty Lee: "I'm not? Oh, my mistake."

Toph: "Oh, god..."

**Hey! It's your good friend Ishy or Luna...whichever one you want to call  
me...I prefer Luna though...I think...Ishy's fine too...  
ANYWAY!  
I just came back from a week long band camp...trust me...It sucked.  
HIYA TOPH!  
You're caracter is so cool and laid back! But, BIG question... 1). Do you  
like Sokka?  
2). Why do you call Katara Sugar Queen?  
3). Do you like Twinkle Toes?!?!?!  
4). I'm running out of questions on my sugar hi...I can't spell today...don't  
ask...  
5). WHY DID MY DIRECTOR GIVE ME SO MANY DRILL MARKINGS IN MY DRILL BOOK FOR  
MARCHING BAND?!?!?!?  
6). This one question upsets me...but, how did you become blind? The question  
is mean...I understand if you don't want to answer it, don't if you feel  
uncomfortable.  
7). DOES ANYBODY ELSE HAVE TO MEMORIZE THEIR MARCHING BAND MUSIC?!  
8). THE MUSIC IS SO SMALL! WHY CAN'T I READ IT!?!?!  
9). Disregarde (spelling) questions 5, 7, and 8 if you don't feel like  
answering them. I was just hyper! That's what you get when you drink  
mouthfulls of Mountain Dew!...and Fruit Punch...and other various  
combinations...  
TOPH! I LOVE YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A COOL CHARACTER!  
Lunaverserocks (Luna...or Ishtar)  
P.S.- hey Aniek, IM me if you want to use Ishtar!  
I'll be here waiting since Band Camp is now OVER!**

Ty Lee: "Here are the answers!"

1) Toph: "Yes, I like Sokka, as a box ball!!"

2) Toph: "Because she really is a sugar queen, duh!"

3) Toph: "Yup, it's much better then Aang." –winks-

4) Toph: "Ok."

5) Toph and Ty Lee: "HOW THE HECK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW!!"

6) Toph: "I don't know, actually. I never thought of that, but I guess something wet wrong when I was born or just something with my parents's DNA or something."

7) Toph: "No, I don't. What about you, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee: "Me neither."

8) Toph: "You can't? I can."

Ty Lee: "But I thought you were blind?"

Toph: "You GOT to be kiddig me!"

9) Toph: "We've already answered them so your timing could be a little better. And thanks for loving me."

Ty Lee: "Aniek will tell you when you can come."

Toph: "That was a loooooong one."

Ty Lee: "Yes, but a lot of fun!"

Toph: "True."

**Cool :)**

**-moonangel93**

Ty Lee: "Thanks!"

**Hi, i just wanna say, U ROCK TOPH! you're so cool and definatly a favourite  
of mine! and you're a favourite too Ty Lee, most of the characters are, but  
Toph's the most favourite  
anyway, Toph, what's it like being blind? i'm sure there are ways to see (i  
mean in your mind, etc)  
and how do you put up with ur family treating you like that? seriously?  
and Ty Lee how do you do those acrobatic moves so well?  
Thank you  
(PS Sayuri's not my real name, i think it's cool)**

**-Sayuri**

Toph: "Thanks for making me your favorite! And I'm fine with being blind, I don't know what I miss. And I see with earthbending, as you all know allready. And I don't have to deal with my folks at the moment, but I hope we'll be OK in the futur."

Ty Lee: "Starting at a young age and a lot of practice."

**I LOVE YOUR SHOW! ok now for the questions, first Bill, i hart your face,  
will you eat a cookie i'm going to hide in your audio booth?  
Ty Lee, will you please leave azula so that sokka will talk to you?  
Toph, PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE PLEASE MARRY AANG! also, how did you learn  
to earth bend like did you "watch" other people or what?  
also can i come on the show, with Baang? ****(my oc)  
MoaningMomoMormon**

Bill: "COOKIE!!!" –runs to his audio booth-

Ty Lee: "Leaving Azula and get together with Sokka... that might even work..."

Toph: "EXCUSE ME! I'm TWELVE, I'm not even able to marry for another four years and who knows where we'll be by then. And you forgot that I was a student of Master Yu, if you can call him a master..."

Ty Lee: "Aniek will contact you about it, if she hasn't done already."

Toph: "Why do all these people think I have a crush on anyone?"

Ty Lee: "I only know we're going to the last review of this episode."

Toph: "Too bad, but as Nelly Furtado says; all good things come to an end."

**Okaay, question for Toph!  
Jet wasn't gay - unfortunately - but... are you?  
NO, I don't know why I'm asking this, but YES, I'd like to know. :3**

**-Xannijn**

Toph: "Uh, Ty Lee?"

Ty Lee: "Yes, Toph?"

Toph: "What's gay?"

Ty Lee: "That's uh... how to put this... uhm... this is uncomfortable... it's when a girl likes a girl or a boy likes a boy."

Toph: "Oohw." –silence- "HECK NO!!"

Ty Lee: "Well, that was very clear. That's it, Toph. Thanks for coming and I really enjoyed it."

Toph: "Thanks, I liked being here. I guess it's time for that surprise now, right?"

Ty Lee: "YES! Everyone, pay attention! Next time our guest will be Zuko!! And the real surprise is... we give away... seeing as it'll be the nineth episode... NINE MEET AND GREETS WITH ZUKO!!! If you want to meet him, boys are also welcome, there are some rules:

1. you have to put in your review at least your reason why you want to meet Zuzu.

2. Aniek must be able to contact you; preferably MSN, AIM, FaceBook or another e-mail adress. If you're not an FF member, go to Aniek's profile an try to give her a mail or something like that with the links/names/addresses you can find there.

Aniek will contact you if you've won. Of course, we'd appreciate it if you wrote questions for me, Zuko, Bill and whomever's here too. See ya'll next time!"


	9. Chapter 9

Just an author's note, sorry! I have an important message for everyone who received a mail from me wich said that he/she won meet and greet with Zuko.

PLEASE TALK TO ME!! I'm mostly to bussy to see who's who, but if you say something like "hey aniek, I'm (nickname) and I'm ready to meet Zuzu" I'll make some time for you. Note that the faster we do this M&G, the sooner I'll update the next chapter of The Ty Lee Show. This A/N will be deleted as soon as I upload the next chapter.

So, don't hesitate to talk to me, I don't bite ;-) Thanks for your attention and hopefully untill next time!!

xoxo,

aniek90


End file.
